


At The Tone

by MadMags85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitals, I'm so sorry, M/M, Modern AU, Police!Dean, Professor!Castiel, benny has a resturaunt!, first fic on AO3 and its amazingly depressing, he would just be so adorable, if you are looking for fluff this is NOT it, imagine benny happily flipping burgers :D, that is the only fluffy bit in the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMags85/pseuds/MadMags85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been in love with his best friend Dean for six years, but has never told him anything. When Dean gets the job he's always wanted in a faraway city, will Castiel finally be able to confess his true feelings? Or will Dean move away and leave Castiel alone in Lawrence forever? A short one-shot which I hope you will enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsmorethanfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/gifts).



> Writing this was an extremely stressful process (mostly because I was sitting in the corner crying as I typed). It is the first fanfic I have ever published, so I really hope you guys like it. Or at least tolerate it (Also, HEED THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS, DEAR FRIEND!!).

Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pocket, so he took it out and glanced down to see who was calling. **DEAN,** the screen read. Of course.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Cas!” Dean’s voice came through the speaker excitedly. “Guess what! I got it! I got the job!”

Castiel forced a smile. “That’s great, congratulations.”

“Well, you sure couldn’t sound more excited,” Dean deadpanned. Castiel could almost hear the sound of him rolling his eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Castiel apologized, feeling guilty. “It’s just I’m on the bus right now, and it’s been a long week. How about we go get dinner to celebrate? We can talk more then.”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds great. Do you wanna go eat at Benny’s?”

“Okay,” Castiel agreed. “I’ll be there at seven.”

“Bye Cas.”

“Goodbye Dean.”

Castiel hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket before leaning his head back against the bus seat and closing his eyes. He was happy for his friend, he really was. But now that Dean had gotten a new job as police chief of Louisville, it meant that he would be moving far away from Lawrence. And far away from Castiel.

Castiel had met Dean nearly six years ago, at a Starbucks near the KU campus. He had been working his way through grad school back then, and Dean had just gotten a job as a local police officer. The two of them hit it off straight away, and had been best friends ever since. If he was being honest, Castiel had always hoped Dean would one day become _more_ than a friend, but had never been able to summon the courage to tell Dean about his hidden feelings. And now that Dean was leaving, well… Castiel supposed he would never get the opportunity again.

When Castiel finally arrived back at his apartment, he pushed the thoughts of Dean to the back of his mind. Tonight was supposed to be all about Dean, and Castiel would only ruin it if he kept dwelling on his regrets.

***

Castiel entered Benny’s restaurant to see Dean already there, waving to him from their usual table. Benny was one of Dean’s old police buddies who had decided midway through the police training course to follow his dreams of becoming a chef instead. Dean and Castiel were regulars at his restaurant.

Dean stood up when Castiel approached and surprised him by enclosing him in a bone-crushing hug. Castiel stood still at first, a little shocked by the sudden display of affection before he remembered himself and moved to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Congratulations,” he murmured into Dean’s shoulder. He felt Dean’s rumbling laugh against his own chest, and the sensation sent butterflies into his stomach.

Dean pulled back and sat down, grinning widely.

“I still can’t believe it,” he said, shaking his head.

“I can,” Castiel said seriously. “You’re one of the hardest workers I know.”

Dean smiled at him for a moment, and looked as if he was about to say something, but the two of them were interrupted by Benny approaching their table.

“What can I get for you guys tonight?” Benny asked, pulling out his notepad. He didn’t normally wait tables, but always made a special exception for Dean and Castiel.

“Hey Benny,” Dean said. “Did you hear the news?”

“You got the job?” Benny asked, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “Good for you, brother. You deserve it.”

“Thanks man,” Dean said, looking down modestly. “Um, I think we’re gonna go with two classic cheeseburgers tonight.” He glanced at Castiel to make sure, and Castiel nodded back. He loved hamburgers.

“Thanks Benny,” Castiel said, smiling at him.

“No problem you two. I’ll get you some beers on the house to start off with.”

With that, Benny left and Castiel was left alone with Dean.

“So,” he began tentatively, “When do you leave?”

“I gotta give my two weeks’ notice, but after that I’m driving out to Louisville.”

So soon. Castiel felt his heart plummet, and it must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew, Dean was frowning at him worriedly.

“You know I’m gonna miss you, right?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel with wide eyes. “And we’ll still see each other a lot. Louisville’s only seven hours drive from here.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “I know. It’s just…It seems so soon.”

Dean wasn’t looking at him anymore, but was instead fiddling with the corner of his napkin. “Yeah.”

The two of them sat in a dejected silence for the next few minutes, interrupted only by Benny coming to give them their beers. When Castiel got his, he immediately took a long drink, feeling the calming buzz spread out from his stomach. He glanced over at Dean, who had already downed nearly a third of the glass in a couple of gulps.

Uh oh. Castiel knew from experience that that wasn’t a good sign. He cursed himself inwardly for bringing up the topic of Dean’s departure, when he should have instead been focusing on keeping Dean cheerful and celebrating.

“Let’s not think about that right now,” Castiel said, finally breaking the silence. “You should be happy right now, don’t waste your time worrying about me. I’ll be fine.”

Dean glanced up at him, his expression still worried. “You sure, Cas?”

“I’m sure,” Castiel replied, with more confidence than he felt. Dean nodded, seeming to believe him.

After that the rest of the meal passed quickly, and Castiel spent most of it listening to Dean moan about the fantastic quality of Benny’s cheeseburgers. For a while, things seemed to be just as they always had been. By the end of their dinner, Dean was in much higher spirits, and Castiel was pleased to see him happy.

When they finally left the restaurant, Dean was more than a little drunk; and kept blabbering on about how fantastic the slice of pie he had gotten for dessert was.

“Oh man, Cas, I don’t understand why you didn’t get a whole slice for yourself! That thing was fucking wonderful!” Dean said, swaying slightly on his feet.

“The bite of pie you gave me from your plate was more than enough,” Castiel said, smiling fondly at him. “Also, I think it would be better if you come back with me, instead of driving your car home.”

Dean smirked and slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Ooh, you want me to come home with you, don’t ya?” he teased.

Castiel blushed furiously and turned his head, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice. “That’s not…that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know,” Dean replied. Strangely, he sounded a little sad.

“You know what we should do?” Dean asked suddenly, grinning over at Castiel once more.

“What?”

“ _Game of Thrones_ marathon when we get back to your place.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean couldn’t get enough of Game of Thrones, and used Castiel’s Netflix account whenever he wanted to watch it. Which was always.

“Aww, come on man!” Dean whined. “That show is the best goddamn thing that’s ever happened on television. How could you not want to watch it?”

Dean’s arm was still wrapped warmly around Castiel’s shoulder, which made it difficult to resist his pleas. Not that Castiel really wanted to anyways.

“Fine,” he agreed.

Dean’s face lit up at his words and he gleefully wrapped his other arm around Castiel to give him a proper hug. “You’re the best, Cas.”

Castiel hugged him back tightly, and wished things could stay this way forever.

***

The two weeks Dean had allotted himself flew by quickly, and before Castiel knew it, it was time to say goodbye. He had been dreading this day ever since Dean had first told him about getting the job, and wished desperately things had been different. He wished he had gotten up the courage to let Dean know how he felt about him, instead of just sitting around and hoping Dean would show some sign of reciprocation. Castiel wished he was braver, but he had been too afraid that telling Dean would ruin things between them. So he had kept his mouth shut all these years, only to watch Dean leave him anyways.

He was supposed to meet Dean at his apartment early in the morning to send him off, so that was where he was headed now. When he drove up the street he could see Dean bent over the Impala, packing the last of his bags into the backseat.

Castiel parked his car and got out, his heart heavy in his chest.

“Hey Cas!” Dean called, breaking into a grin when he noticed Castiel walking towards him.

“Good morning,” Castiel said, forcing a small smile onto his face.

“So,” Dean said, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair. “This is it.”

“Yeah,” Castiel said quietly. “Are you all packed?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. I paid my last renter’s bill, turned in the key, and packed the majority of my stuff in Baby here. I’m shipping the couch and bed though.”

“Good,” Castiel said, the words he really wanted to say stuck in the back of his throat. _Don’t go, Dean. I need you here with me. Not 500 miles away in Louisville._ But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

Dean stood there awkwardly, running a hand over his face before speaking. “So, uh, I guess that’s about it. I’ll call you when I get there, okay?”

“Okay.” Before he really knew what he was doing, Castiel found himself stepping towards Dean and enveloping him in a tight, desperate hug. Dean froze for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around Castiel, squeezing him tightly in return.

“Bye, Cas,” he whispered, his face buried into Castiel’s neck. Castiel could feel tears stinging in the back of his eyes, so he blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of them.

The two of them drew back slightly, but Castiel’s hands were still planted firmly on Dean’s shoulders, and Dean’s arms still rested on his waist. Their faces were so _close,_ and Castiel could feel Dean’s warm breath ghosting against his lips.

_Screw it,_ he thought, _This is your_ last _chance_.

So without much thought for what he was about to do, Castiel closed the space between their mouths and pressed his lips to Dean’s. For a second, Dean stayed frozen, his lips forming a round, soft ‘o’ of surprise underneath Castiel’s mouth. But then, something amazing happened. Dean began fervently kissing him back, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle on Castiel’s mouth. Castiel relaxed into the kiss and began to run his hands through Dean’s short hair, trying to keep Dean’s face as close to his own as possible.

Their kiss was desperate and rough, and it was the best kiss Castiel had ever had. But Dean pulled away all too soon, his expression agonized.

“Cas…” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. “Why now? You know I can’t…”

Castiel nodded, the aching feeling at the pit of his stomach growing. “I just…I couldn’t take it anymore. I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first met you.”

Dean looked at him in amazement. “All this time? Damn it, Cas, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Dean was pacing back and forth now, and kept running his hand through his hair. “Shit, Cas. Why didn’t you…You can’t…I can’t believe…”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said again. He didn’t know what else _to_ say.

“Damn it,” Dean swore. “I’m leaving _today,_ Cas. We can’t…I can’t do this. I’ve got my new job, you have your life here. I just…”

Castiel shushed him. “I know. You’re right; you have your new job waiting for you.”

Dean was still staring at him with a pained expression on his face.

“I have to go, Cas,” he said quietly.

Castiel nodded. He had known nothing could come of this. “Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean gave him a slight nod, then opened the door to the Impala and got in. The door slammed with finality, and Castiel raised his hand in a small wave. He tried to smile bravely, but all he could manage was a pained grimace.

Dean rolled down the window and gave Castiel one last, piercing look.

“I wish…” Dean shook his head. “Never mind. Bye, Cas. I’ll call.”

The engine roared, and Dean pulled away from the curb. Castiel stood there watching the Impala drive away from him until it disappeared around the corner and he was left standing there, alone.

***

Castiel awoke to darkness and the sound of his home phone ringing loudly. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. 11:52. Who the hell called at this hour?

He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head, trying to muffle the ringing noise. It was probably just a solicitor. But then, he heard a familiar voice coming through the answering machine.

“Hey Cas, this is Sam,” Sam’s voice rang out through his small apartment.

Castiel sat up immediately. Sam _never_ called him this late.

“When you get this, just call me, okay?” Castiel could hear Sam taking a deep breath as he hurried toward the phone. Dread filled his chest. Sam sounded terrible.

Finally he reached the phone and picked up.

“Sam, it’s me,” he said, hoping Sam hadn’t hung up yet.

“Wha…Cas, thank god,” Sam said, relieved.

“What is it?”

“It’s…It’s Dean,” Sam said, his voice cracking.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, fear striking through him. “Sam, what about Dean?”

“He’s been in an accident,” Sam’s voice broke. “The doctors just called me; he got into a car wreck just outside St. Louis.”

Castiel swayed on his feet, feeling his body go numb at Sam’s words. He must have misheard. What Sam said didn’t make any sense. Dean didn’t get into accidents. He was in his new apartment in Louisville right now. Sam must be wrong.

“What do you mean? Why is he in St. Louis? He should be in Louisville by now.”

Castiel could hear Sam taking a deep, shaky breath through the phone. “I don’t know, Cas. All I know is what the doctors told me. I’m getting on a flight as soon as I can, but the earliest I can probably get there is late Monday morning. You live closer, so I thought you’d want to drive out to the hospital and see him.”

“How bad is it?”

“It’s…” Sam’s voice broke on the other end, and Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “It’s pretty bad, Cas. He’s in surgery right now, but the doctors said he…he may not have much time left.”

Right then, Castiel felt himself begin to cry. No. Why was this happening? To _Dean_ of all people, a righteous man if there ever was one. Distantly, he heard himself ask, “Which hospital?”

“Mercy Hospital,” Sam answered. “I’ll tell them to watch for you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye Cas,” Sam said. “I’ll call you if I hear anything more. Take care of yourself.”

With that, Sam hung up the phone and Castiel was left holding it alone, listening to the sound of the dial tone echo softly across his empty apartment. As if in a dream, he hung up the phone and slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms.

Castiel began to cry in earnest then, painful, wet sobs shaking themselves from his body. He wanted it to not be true, wanted to go back and tell Dean not to go on that trip. Feeling completely and utterly helpless, Castiel began to pray. _Please, if anyone’s listening, let him be okay. Please don’t take him away from me. I’ll never ask for anything ever again, just please,_ please _let Dean be okay._

***

Castiel arrived at the hospital at four o’clock the next morning. He had been too stressed to sleep, and wanted to get to Dean as quickly as possible. Nervously, he checked his phone for any news from Sam, but all that was on it was some random voicemail received yesterday morning. It was probably just Balthazar, who had said he was going to call Castiel about the new thesis he was working on.

Thrusting his phone into his pocket, Castiel walked towards the information desk. A young intern greeted him with a smile, which Castiel did not feel like returning.

“I’m looking to visit a patient here, and was wondering if you could tell me which room he’s in?”

“Yeah, sure,” the girl replied. “What’s his name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Dean Winchester,” she muttered to herself, typing the name into her computer. After a few seconds, she looked up. “Are you Castiel Novak?”

Castiel nodded.

“I’ll need to see some picture ID.”

Castiel reached for his wallet and pulled out his driver’s license. The girl glanced at it, nodded, and then leaned forward to print him a visitor’s pass.

“Here you are, Mr. Novak,” she said. “He’s located in the emergency wing, floor three, room 105.”

Castiel thanked her and headed into the hospital, dreading what he would find within.

After getting turned around several times and asking for directions, Castiel finally found Dean’s room. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking in.

Whatever Castiel had prepared for, it wasn’t _this._ Dean lay on a hospital bed, machines whirling and beeping all around him. His face was bruised all over, and he had a long plastic tube sticking out of his throat. An IV drip came out of his arm, and he was dressed in a simple white smock.

He looked so…small, Castiel thought to himself. Almost as if he were sleeping, if it weren’t for the many tubes and monitors connected to his body. Castiel stood there staring for a few minutes, unsure of what to do with himself. How had this happened all of the sudden? Dean had been so _alive_ when he had left for Louisville yesterday, but now…

Now he was nearly lifeless.

Eventually, Castiel made his way to the small plastic chair that stood next to Dean’s bed and sat down. He gently reached out and took Dean’s hand in his own; squeezing it to convince himself Dean was still alive.

“Dean,” he whispered, desperately searching for signs of recognition in Dean’s face. “It’s me, it’s Cas. Can you hear me?”

Dean didn’t respond. Castiel continued anyway, hoping that in some small way, this would help.

“I just drove out from Lawrence,” he said, his voice rough from suppressing tears. “And Sam should be coming soon. You’ve gotta wake up before then, so he won’t be worried. Do you hear me, Dean? You have to wake up.”

Tears streamed down Castiel’s face, and he didn’t bother to try and wipe them up. He began to speak rapidly, trying to get out everything he had ever wanted to tell Dean.

“You have to wake up for me, Dean. I don’t know how I can live without you. I know I should have told you sooner,” Castiel laughed bitterly. “A lot sooner, I suppose—but, I’m telling you now, okay? You have to come back for me. You have to come back because…because I love you,” he said, his voice catching on the final word.

“I’ve been in love with you this whole time, but I was too afraid to tell you. I was so afraid you would leave me, or not want me, or some other foolish reason. But now…Now I don’t care what you think, Dean, all I need is for you to wake up. You have to do that for me and Sam.”

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, shoulders shaking with sobs. He didn’t care if anyone saw; all he wanted was for Dean to be okay.

Time passed, and Castiel didn’t know how long he had been sitting beside Dean’s bed when a nurse walked in, wheeling a small cart.

“Hello,” she said, smiling at him sadly. “I’m Meg, and I’m Dean’s nurse for the morning shift. What’s your name?”

“I’m Castiel Novak. I’m his friend.”

Meg nodded slowly, moving over to change Dean’s IV drip. “I see. Well, I’ll keep you informed if his condition changes. Right now we’ve got him on full life support.”

Castiel felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He had known it was bad, but full life support…Jesus.

“Do you know how it happened?” he asked.

“I heard it was some idiot driving a semi-truck. I guess he was trying to send some text from his phone when he sideswiped your friend here.”

“I see,” Castiel said numbly.

“I’m really sorry, Castiel,” the nurse said, her voice serious. She finished making all her changes, and then made her way toward the door. “Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

“Okay,” Castiel said. With that, Meg left, shutting the door behind her.

***

Castiel woke up the next morning and groaned as he stretched his aching back and shoulders. He had fallen asleep late last night in the chair beside Dean’s bed, not wanting to leave Dean’s side for a minute. Rubbing his eyes, he went to check his phone.

There was one new text message from Sam. Quickly, Castiel opened his phone and read it.

**Flight landed.** **Should b there in 40 mins.**

Castiel checked the time the message had been received. 7:23. Nearly forty-five minutes ago. That meant Sam should be here any minute.

Just as Castiel had expected, Sam arrived in the room five or so minutes after he had read the text. When he entered the room he froze, staring at Dean with a shocked expression on his face.

“Hi Sam,” Castiel said, standing up to greet him. Immediately, Sam walked forward and enveloped Castiel in a hug. Castiel hugged him back tightly, trying to give any measure of comfort possible.

The two of them pulled apart eventually, and Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“How’re you holding up, Cas?” Sam asked.

“Fine,” Castiel replied. “I got here yesterday morning. How are you?”

Sam sighed. “Honestly, it’s been hell. I caught the earliest plane I could out of SFO, then caught a cab here. The doctors say they want to talk to me once I’ve seen him, and I just…” Sam’s voice broke. “I can’t take it, Cas. I don’t want to lose my big brother.”

Castiel reached out and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, waiting until the other man looked up and met his eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, Sam.”

Sam looked at him uncertainly. “Is it though? Is he really going to be okay?”

And for that, Castiel had no answer.

***

Castiel remained with Dean while Sam went to talk with the doctors. After what felt like hours, Sam came back into the room. He looked weary, as if the weight of the world had thrown itself upon his shoulders. His eyes were rimmed red, and Castiel assumed he had been crying.

“What did they say?” Castiel asked, afraid to hear the answer, but needing to hear it all the same.

Sam sat down and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook, and Castiel could hear broken sobs coming from his mouth. After a few minutes, Sam calmed himself enough to speak.

“They said…they said he’s completely brain dead. That the only thing keeping him ‘alive’ are these machines.”

“No,” Castiel whispered, and found himself crying once more. Dean was gone, and he wasn’t waking up. Sam was quiet except for the occasional sob that racked his body.

Finally, Sam spoke again, his voice barely a whisper. “I’ve decided…I’m gonna have the doctors take him off life support. I think it’s what he’d want, you know? He wouldn’t want to lay there, with his body tied to these machines.”

“Oh, Sam,” Castiel said, standing up and moving to sit down on the bench next to Sam. “I’m so sorry.”

Sam continued crying, looking small and pitiful next to Castiel. Castiel didn’t know what to do, so he laid a comforting hand on Sam’s back and began rubbing small circles into the soft fabric.

“Is it the right thing to do, Cas?” Sam asked quietly. “Since mom and dad are dead, I’m his next closest family member. So it’s up to me to decide.”

Castiel nodded, his heart aching for the decision that rested with Sam. Saying the words he said next was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

“I think you’re right, Sam. It’s what he would have wanted.”

Castiel felt the complete and overwhelming grief wash over him then. So this is how it was going to end. Dean would never wake up, no matter how much Castiel prayed. The knowledge made him feel numb, as if his brain couldn’t quite process the information. Dean, his Dean, was going to die.

***

The doctor came in soon after Sam told him of his decision. The moment of Dean’s death was in itself quiet and uneventful. The nurse who had been there before came in and, after giving Castiel and Sam a few more moments, flipped the switch on the respirator.

Seconds passed, the doctor checked Dean’s pulse, then looked at his watch.

“Patient’s time of death, 4:37pm,” he said. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Castiel’s world slowed to a stop. He felt like he was drowning. Dean was dead. Vaguely he noticed Sam bending down over his brother, giving him one last, tight hug.

Dean was dead. Castiel couldn’t quite process it. This meant Dean was never going to make it to Louisville, and was never going to have his first day at the job he had always dreamed of. He would never get to watch the season finale of _Game of Thrones_ , and Castiel was never going to hear his laugh as they talked over dinner ever again.

Dean was dead, and Castiel was empty.

***

Castiel drove back to Lawrence the next day. Sam had agreed to stay behind and fill out the remaining paperwork, then join him in Lawrence on Thursday. Sam’s wife, Jess, was flying out as well so she could help them plan for the funeral.

Castiel fumbled in his pocket for the key to his apartment. He let himself in, and walked through the empty space towards his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering if he had any messages from Sam.

There was nothing from Sam, but the voicemail from Balthazar still blinked at him from the bottom of the screen. Castiel sighed. He should probably listen to it, and then call Balthazar to tell him he most likely wouldn’t be able to help with the thesis for another couple of weeks.

Castiel entered his password and pressed the phone to his ear.

“You have one unheard message from: Dean Winchester,” the robotic voice said in his ear. Castiel froze. Dean had called? It must have been from before.

The beep sounded, and Castiel began to listen.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean’s warm, familiar voice sounded through the speaker. “It’s me. Um…hey, look, I was just calling to tell you something. I’ve been thinking it about a lot on this drive, and I was at this rest stop so…yeah.”

Dean laughed nervously on the recording. “I’m only gonna say this once, so listen closely. When you, uh…when you kissed me this morning, I didn’t really know what to do. I thought what I wanted was to go to Louisville and take the job. But now I know...what I really want is you, Cas. Always have, really, but I never thought you wanted it like I did until you kissed me.”

Dean paused, and Castiel realized he had been holding his breath. Tears were streaming down his face and he was holding the phone tightly, needing to hear more of Dean’s voice.

“So here’s what I’m gonna do, okay? I’m going to get back in this car and drive her straight back to Lawrence. I don’t need that job in Louisville. I need you.”

“You’re my best friend, and I think…I think I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you, Cas. Do you hear me?” Dean laughed again, freer this time. “You’re nerdy, and awkward, and you never understand my pop culture references, but I don’t care. It actually makes you kinda awesome.”

Dean cleared his throat; overwhelmed, Castiel imagined, by his sudden burst of _feelings._

“So, um, I guess I’ll see you when I get back. Maybe we can go see a movie. Or something. You can choose this time, I promise.” Dean laughed one last time before hanging up. Castiel could practically hear his smile.

“See ya later Cas.”

Then the tone sounded, and the message ended.

 

 


End file.
